


You are a Queen

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: For a friend's birthday...It’s someone’s birthday! And Loki is doing everything in his power to make it a special day for you





	You are a Queen

“Wake up, my love” Loki calls from the doorway, a tray of your favorite breakfast foods in his hands as well as a mug of coffee. You slowly open your eyes, groaning, no idea what was going on.

“Loki? What’s all this?” You moaned as you stretched your torso, his shirt riding up on your body, exposing your stomach. He chuckles as he brings the food over to you. With a kiss on your cheek, he placed the tray gently on your lap.

“Have you forgotten what today was?”

You think, racking your brain for what could be going on today. “Uh, it’s Wednesday?” You shrugged, causing Loki to laugh again.

“Yes, but it’s also your birthday, dove.”

“What? No,” You grab your phone on the nightstand and gasp seeing the date. 

 

“July 18th, 2018.” It was your birthday.

“I was so stressed this week, I totally forgot!” Your boyfriend places a kiss on your forehead.

“Only you can forget your birthday, princess.” He claps his hands as gets up. “Now hurry up and eat! I have a big day planned for you!”

Anxiety sets over you. Whenever Loki tells you he has a surprise or something big planned for you, you always think it’s his mischievous antics taking over again, surprising you with a day full of pranks and tricks. But every time he tricks you, his surprises are always romantic, thoughtful, and just outright gorgeous.

☼☼☼

Loki had set out a long, black sundress for you. Regardless of the color, it kept you cool by how airy it was. He had borrowed one of Tony’s cars and drove you into the city. “Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

“No, not yet, love.” He takes your hand across the console and presses his lips to the back. “Be patient”.

Loki had taken you to multiple shops. If you stared at something for more than a few seconds, it was in his arms ready to be purchased. After sending the tenth bag of clothes and shoes home via his magic, he crossed the street with you to the last store of the evening. “Loki, no, this is too much,” You say breathlessly, staring up at the large “Victoria Secret” sign.

“Darling, we must! Plus, this is a little present for me, too.” He winks, squeezing you tighter by your waist as you walked. You tried on loads of sets for him, most of them he couldn’t keep his eyes off of. While you trying on an intricate bra, he went and bought a beautiful red lace set which he will surprise you with later.

☼☼☼

That night, Loki had taken you to your favorite restaurant in town. With his magic, he changed both of your outfits into something more elegant and fitting for the rest of the night.

“Baby, why are you doing all this?”

“Because,” He grabs your hand from across the table and squeezes lightly. “You are a Queen, and although you are spoiled every day by me,” He says proudly as you roll your eyes. You can distinctly remember the times you would wake up with roses in your room, or intricate gifts just because he loved you. “On your birthday, you get spoiled twice as much.”

“I love you, Lo.” You smile, truly happy that you have a man like that in your life.

Around desert, Loki has the staff bring you out a piece of chocolate cake with a large bright candle shooting out of it. Once the staff leaves, you go to smile brightly at him and thank him, but he is nowhere to be found. “Loki?”

You hear him clear his throat before saying, “Down here, darling.” You look to your left and gasp. There Loki was, kneeling next to you, a velvet, black box in his hands. “Oh my god, what are you doing?!”

“I would have had them put it in the cake, but with your clumsiness, you would have swallowed the ring entirely,” He chuckles nervously, smiling up at him. “Y/N, you were my first friend here when I was sentenced back to earth. You welcomed me, made me feel like apart of the team before anyone else did. My trust was broken, nowhere to find, but piece by piece you put it back together and mended my heart. Every day when I look into your eyes, I’m reminded of why I love you. I just ask you this one thing. Please do me the honor of being my queen.” He sniffles, trying to blink away the tears, but smiles as he sees that you’re doing the same.

“Put it on me!” You squeal, thrusting your left hand in his direction. He laughs, removing the ring from the box and sliding the diamond on your finger.

“So,” He smiles, feeling the happiest he’s ever felt in a very long time. “Is that a yes?!”

“You’re damn right it is!”

☼☼☼

You spent the rest of that night showing off your ring to the rest of the Avengers, showing them clearly how happy you were in this relationship. Loki smiled back, proud of himself for becoming a better person. In reality, though, he can only thank you for that.


End file.
